Ten Days
by ColdWriter9999
Summary: Spring Break has started in South Park and Kenny's tenth birthday with it. But with conflicts rising in the McCormick household, Kenny's life will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, it belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker**

* * *

"Hello, welcome to Shitty Wok! May I take your order please?" Said Mr. Kim.

The last customers of the night were being taken care of while Kenny started mopping the floors.

Since Spring Break was just starting, Kenny thought it would be a good opportunity to work at City Wok again to earn some extra cash. With SoDoSoPa no longer functioning, City Wok was able to have enough business to stay in South Park. The McCormick family was still as poor as ever. With the only other income coming from Carol; Kenny's mom, washing dishes at the Olive Garden and three people renting out the garage.

A little while after Mr. Kim closed the doors to the restaurant, Kenny finished with the floors and met with Mr. Kim before heading home.

"It looks nice Dennis, business is way up now," Mr. Kim said as he finished locking up the cash register.

"(Good to here,)" Kenny replied.

"(Thanks for letting me come back.)"

"It's no problem Dennis. I needed the extra child labor anyway," Mr. Kim replied.

Even though he was "child labor" and Mr. Kim always got his name wrong. Kenny adapted to City Wok fine, and the soon to be ten year old was able to provide more for not just himself, but his younger sister as well.

Mr. Kim handed Kenny a bag as he got ready to lock up the rest of the restaurant.

"Those are chicken and shrimp egg rolls, they really good," Mr. Kim said.

Kenny gave him a thumbs up as he walked out the door.

"(It certainly beats having to eat frozen waffles,)" Kenny thought to himself.

It was already past 10:00pm as Kenny walked home, putting the eggrolls in his backpack. The walk around the city was fairly quiet for the most part, with most of the noise coming from places like Skeeter's Bar.

"Will you lighten up already you stupid bitch!" Kenny heard his father Stuart shout.

That was until Kenny got closer to his house.

"Your stupid ass left the pop-tarts out for the rats to get into you asshole," Kenny's mother retorted.

Kenny sighed. He was hoping after spending a good amount of his first day of Spring Break busting his ass that he would be able to have a night where the two would not be at each other's throats. Sadly, with his luck, that wasn't going to happen, and by the sounds of things, the food for the night was now lost to the rats. Kenny ignored the now physical fighting that was going on between the two, he had something more important to worry about.

Kenny cracked open the door to his brother and sister's room. His older brother Kevin was nowhere to be seen. Probably out somewhere in the town to avoid the fighting. He could see Karen was under the covers of her bed, trying to hide herself from the fighting going on in the living room.

"(You okay?)" Kenny asked as he approached her bed.

Karen lifted her head out of the covers with a sad look on her face.

While Kenny had gotten used to the arguments that had gone on between his parents, Karen was still frightened when they would erupt.

"It would be nice if the two of you could go one night without bitching at each other!" Kenny overheard one of the renters shout.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business!?" Stuart shouted back.

Seeing as how his dad was probably going to start fighting with the other intoxicated man; David he remembered his name was, who was renting out their garage. Kenny decided it was best to get out for a bit, till the fighting died down.

"(Come on,)" Kenny told Karen as she followed behind him to the window.

The two siblings made their way out the window and towards the ruins of SoDoSoPa.

One of the benefits to SoDoSoPa being abandoned was having more space for when fights around the house started to become more serious. Kenny helped Karen up to the second floor of the Steed building where Kenny held the ninja headquarters during the PC fiasco. Kenny and Karen were finding themselves coming up here more and more as of late, so they had somewhere to go when the fighting would last for hours.

The two sat near the ledge of the building where Kenny pulled the eggrolls from his backpack.

"(Here,)" Kenny said as he handed one over to Karen.

"(I overheard the argument about the pop-tarts, so I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet?)

Karen shook her head.

"Thank you!" Karen said as she took a bite of the eggroll.

"(My job at City Wok will make sure we have food and money over the course of the break, so don't worry about going hungry. Alright?)" Kenny responded as he gave her another eggroll.

"You're going to be spending most of the break working, aren't you?" Karen asked shyly.

"(I have to Karen,)" said Kenny.

The two could hear their father's old truck starting up and driving into the town. Apparently the arguments he had with their mom and David ended on a really bad note. Kenny could tell Karen was getting scared as he pulled her closer to him.

"(You know I'll still be here for you right?)"

"(And tomorrow is my birthday, so I made sure I'm not working. When we wake up, we'll go out for some ice cream, just the two of us,)" said Kenny.

"But what about your friends?" Karen asked.

"(Stan is going to be going away for the break, and there is no way in hell I am spending my tenth birthday listening to Cartman and Kyle bitch at each other the whole day. So I'm spending the day with my favorite sister)" Kenny said.

Kenny could see the big smile forming on Karen's face with the compliment.

"(We should probably head inside soon, it's late enough as it is,)" said Kenny.

"Okay best brother!" Karen said excitedly.

"(Anything for my favorite sister,)" Kenny responded.

"That sounds fucking gay!" A loud obnoxious voice shouted from outside the house.

"(Cartman shut the fuck up! Why are you even out here?)" Kenny responded.

"I'm out here, because I can hear your gayness with your sister from a mile away!" Cartman shouted.

Angered that his fat friend had to ruin the moment. Kenny gave Karen a quick silent notion as he grabbed a small piece of rubble from the building and tried to aim it where he heard Cartman's voice. The lack of lights made it hard to see, but Kenny trusted his ears as he threw the piece of rubble from the building.

"Ow, that hit my shoulder you dick" Cartman responded.

"(Sorry Cartman, I'll make sure to hit your head next time,)" Kenny said.

"Fuck you Kenny," Cartman said as he scurried off.

Kenny heard a small giggle from Karen as he was getting ready to head back inside.

"(Let's get to bed,)" Kenny said.

The two siblings made it back to their respective rooms in the house and were finally able to get ready for bed. It would be a big day for Kenny tomorrow. It was the day he would turn ten and start his live in his double digit years. He would be the second of his group friends to turn ten.

* * *

 **AN: Hello! This is my first attempt at a Fan Fiction. Feel free to leave any comments or criticisms you may have and I hope to intrigue some of you with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little short. the main purpose of this one is to set up for future events, but I hope you enjoy regardless.**

* * *

Kenny had woken up excited and was quick to jump out of bed and get ready for his big day. No school, no work, and a chance to actually enjoy some of his break. He pulled open the door to his room and ran to the living room to see if anyone else was around, but it was empty.

Kenny saw a note on the table and picked it up.

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _Sorry I won't be around for the day due to work, but I'll be home later tonight. I saved the money in the envelope for you today. So please enjoy yourself! You deserve it._

 _Love, Mom_

Kenny opened the envelope that was next to the note and found a fifty dollar bill inside. Kenny had a smile on his face when he pulled the money from the envelope. Despite her flaws, he knew she cared about him and his siblings and was trying to be better, despite the way she acted some times, and her constant fights with their father.

Kenny was disappointed that his father wasn't around the house today. Unlike his mom, Stuart didn't have a job and judging from what happened last night, he was probably passed out from drinking outside of Skeeter's. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Happy birthday Kenny," Karen said as she walked out of her room.

"(Thanks,)" Kenny replied.

"(Was Kevin in your room when you woke up?)"

"No," Karen replied.

"(Guess he went out without us,)" said Kenny.

"(Well, mom left us some money, so why don't we start our day off with some decent food?)"

Their mother leaving them some money for the day had kept Karen in her good mood as the two made their way out the door.

Many of the other kids in South Park were outside as well, which made sense given the amount of free time the kids had because of the break and weren't working jobs like Kenny was. The two siblings had a good walk around the town; occasionally waving to fellow classmates that they knew.

After a while, Kenny and Karen decided to go to Whistling Willy's. The pizza lunch at Whistling Willy's was a nice change in terms of food, but the arcade that was in the restaurant made it even better and gave them hours' worth of entertainment. Kenny had a lot of fun with the many types of shooter games at the arcade, while Karen had the most fun playing skee ball.

After a day of fun at the arcade, the two left Whistling Willy's and spent some time at Starks Pond and found a bench to sit on.

"Have you had a fun day Kenny?" Karen asked.

"(Of course!)" Kenny replied.

"(You looked like you were having fun today.)"

Karen nodded.

"(I had no idea that you were so good at skee ball.)"

"Well, I wasn't that good." Karen replied.

"(You won every game, no need to be so modest,)" Kenny replied as he ruffled her hair.

"(Once I get some more free time, we can go back and play more skee ball if you'd like?)" Kenny asked.

"I would!" Karen said with excitement.

"(Then that's what will do,)" Kenny replied.

The statement had earned Kenny a hug from his grateful sister.

"(Well, we should probably head back now,)" Kenny said as he noticed the sun beginning to set.

"Ok" Karen replied.

The two children got off the bench they were sitting on and started to make their way home.

As they walked home, Kenny wondered what to expect at the house. Would their parents be fighting again? Would David and his two crack heads being complaining about the noise? Kenny wanted to keep a positive attitude, given that he had a good day so far. His sister was happy, he had fun, and nothing killed him. It had seemed like everything was going well.

"Kenny," Karen said weakly.

He noticed a look of dread on her face as they arrived outside of their house. A police car was outside of their house, with Yates and another police officer outside. Their mother was also there, but she was in tears as she was being questioned by Yates.

"(Shit!)" Kenny said aloud.

"(Karen I want you to stay behind me, understand?)" Kenny said firmly.

Karen nodded.

The two began to approach the house, with Karen holding on to Kenny's shoulder as they moved forward. The police being at the McCormick's house happened many times before, but this was the first time that Kenny saw his mother in tears in the presence of the police. Kenny braced himself for the worst, as he approached Yates to ask what had happened.

* * *

 **Thank you to all readers. Feel free to leave any thoughts or critiques in the comments section.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Thanks for all the faves, follows, and comments, they are appreciated.**

* * *

"My babies!" Carol shouted as she ran and embraced her two children.

They barely had time to react before they were in the arms of their sobbing mother.

"(Mom, what's going on?)" Kenny asked.

"I'm sorry to say this little boy, but your father Stuart McCormick and your brother Kevin McCormick were found dead," Yates said as he walked over.

"(What!)" Kenny shouted.

Kenny felt his body freeze as he heard the news. Kenny was never that close to his father and older brother, but to him, they were still family.

Karen was in tears as she heard the fate of her father and brother.

"No! They can't be gone," Karen screamed.

"Kenny, take Karen and go to your rooms," Carol said as she tried to calm down.

"(But mom…)"

"Kenny! Not now, just go!" Carol shouted.

Kenny reluctantly obliged and took Karen's hand as he led them into the house. They made their way to his room as Kenny slammed the door shut. There was no way Karen would be able to stay in her room alone tonight. It took a few minutes before the silence was broken. Karen had finally managed to dry her tears before speaking first.

"Kenny…" Karen said weakly.

"What do we do now? Are they really gone?" Karen asked.

Kenny wasn't sure how to respond. There had been times when the family had been separated, like when they were sent to the agnostic foster home. But this time was different. Their dad and Kevin were dead, and unlike Kenny, didn't have the power to be reborn.

"(To be honest Karen, I'm not sure what to think right now)," Kenny replied.

Voices could be heard outside of the room. It sounded like it was coming from the living room.

"(I can hear them outside, I'm going to take a peak to see what's happening)," said Kenny.

"(Stay in here, I'll be right outside the door.)"

"Do you have to go?" Karen replied.

Karen was obviously scared, but it was for the best that they understood the situation as best they could.

"(I'll be right outside the door. Give me a few minutes and I'll come right back)," said Kenny.

"Promise?" Karen asked.

"(Promise)," Kenny replied.

After a short hug between the two siblings, Kenny exited his room and peaked out the hallway to see what was going on in the living room. He saw both Yates and David in the living room as Yates was asking questions.

"Ok, Mr…"

"David Henderson, sir", he replied in his deep voice.

David was around six feet tall with a fairly muscular build. He was a white male with short brown hair, and was around the same age as Carol. But still had a somewhat dirty appearance; mainly on his forehead and left cheek, which was to be expected of someone living in the McCormick's residence.

"How long have you been renting out the McCormick's garage?" Yates asked.

"Just under four months," David replied.

"How would you describe the relationship between Carol and Stuart?" Yates asked.

"Not good at all," David stated.

"The two were always at each other's throats. They would fight about anything ranging from Stuart not being able to find a job, to who left the pop tarts out at night."

"And how would you describe Carol as a mother?" Yates asked.

"She cares about her children. I'm willing to bet that most of her tears right now are for Kevin," David replied.

"And when was the last time you saw the two victims?" Yates asked.

"I saw Stuart last night before he stormed off after his argument with Carol, and Kevin the morning prior," David replied.

"Hmm, that'll be all Mr. Henderson," Yates said as he left.

Once Yates left, Kenny made his way back to his room to check on Karen. Karen starred at Kenny waiting for what he would say.

"(I think we better head to bed early tonight)," said Kenny.

"(You take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor.)"

"Can we share the bed tonight…please?" Karen replied.

It didn't take a genius to figure out how scared Karen was. Kenny wasn't surprised by Karen's request, and he knew he had to be her big brother more than ever.

"(Of course)," said Kenny.

The night was a long. It took hours for Karen to fall asleep in her brother's arms, but Kenny stayed awake. His eyes wide open as the thoughts of the future raced through his mind. He was unsure of what was going to happen to his family, and new realizations hit him hard. Kenny would not sleep a wink that night.

Late into the night, David entered the garage to wake his two associates.

"Harley, Tom, I need you both up now," David commanded.

"What crawled up your ass?" Tom replied in his deep southern accent.

Tom was a heavier, shorter, and older man than David, with scars on the right side of his face and a long set of dirty blonde hair.

Harley on the other hand was extremely skinny with saggy skin. She had red hair that was losing its color, and also had a deep southern accent.

"Yeah, we have had a really busy these last few days. The least you could do is let us have some sleep," said Harley.

"Busy? Sleep?" David commented.

"Then explain something to me Harley? Why did the town detective come by earlier asking about the dead bodies of the McCormicks?"

"What?" Harley replied.

David was trying as hard as he could to not lose his temper and shout at the woman.

"The bodies you two were supposed to dispose of properly, and yet the detective came by and showed me pictures of the corpses leaning out of a fucking dumpster."

"You two dumbasses half-assed something that could have cost us everything by letting the bodies be found the next day!"

"Well it's not like we ever killed anyone before," Tom replied.

"We're only supposed to be helping you sell crack, not murder."

"How the two of you are still alive is beyond me," said David.

"You're both lucky that the law enforcement in this town is even more incompetent than you are, and that I still need your help around here."

"The deadbeat asshole and retard son are out of the way, so at the very least, we should be able to work more efficiently with fewer interruptions."

"What about the others?" said Harley.

"What about them? The girl is six years old, and the mother and middle child actually have a source of income," said David.

"Besides, if the entire family was killed, even the cops around here would be able to pin it on us in five minutes."

"Just leave them out of the shit they don't need to be in and do your damn jobs efficiently and we'll be fine. Hell, we might actually have enough money to no longer live in this shitty garage if we operate fast enough."

"So can we go back to sleep?" asked Tom.

"Yes, go back to fucking sleep. We're going to be out early tomorrow morning," David replied.

* * *

 **And with that chapter 3 is done. Thanks for reading, and I'll be sure to have the next one out as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4! Thank you to everyone for all of the comments and follows, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Dennis!" Mr. Kim shouted.

"You need to move faster! The tables are still dirty!"

The lack of sleep combined with the recent tragedy in his family had taken a toll on Kenny. He wasn't able to keep up with the amount of business that City Wok had for the weekend. He didn't want to come in for work, but he had to work as much as possible for the sake of his remaining family. But despite his best efforts he would continue to fall behind throughout the rest of the day, and continue to be scolded by his boss. Kenny wanted nothing more than for the day to be over.

Once he was finally done work, he spent the next couple of minutes leaning against the building. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, he was struggling to keep his eyes open, and his body felt sore and weak all over. It was going to be a long walk home.

Kenny walked liked a mindless zombie on his way home, with nothing able to break the trance he was in. Not the children that played around him, or the city noise, or even the attractive brunette that was only a couple of feet in front of him. It wasn't long before Kenny lost his sense of direction entirely and started walking into the middle of the road. His lack of attention made him walk in front of the green van of a distracted driver; which left him a bloody corpse in the middle of the road.

After being resurrected by his curse, Kenny would not awake till noon the next morning, where he would be greeted by his mother sitting on the side of his bed.

"Kenny, where were you last night?" Carol asked.

Kenny didn't have an answer for her.

"Kenny, you can't do this to me right now, I was worried sick about you."

Kenny noticed the time and tried to get out of bed to head to work.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Carol shouted.

"(But mom, I have-)"

"You aren't going anywhere! I already called City Wok and let them know you are done for the rest of the break."

"(What!?)" Kenny responded.

"(But mom, we need the money)," said Kenny.

"What YOU need is to take some time to settle down before you destroy yourself," Carol responded.

Carol took a deep breath before speaking again.

"After everything that has happened, do you really think I could handle anything happening to you?" Carol asked.

Kenny merely looked down unable to respond.

"Now there is something I need to tell you," said Carol.

Kenny looked back up at his mother.

"I'm going to be working full-time at Olive Garden from now on."

Kenny was surprised at what he had heard, but also concerned. Carol had been given a full-time position at another restaurant not too long ago, but had walked out on the job only two weeks after getting the job. But after everything that had happened, he knew his mother wanted to be better, and he wanted to believe in her.

"(You mean that?)" Kenny asked.

"Of course I mean it," Carol replied.

"I doubt I even need to tell you this, but that means I need you here to look after Karen more than ever."

She was right. Not that he would ever let anything happen to Karen under any circumstances.

"(Where is she?)" Kenny asked.

"In her room with her crayons. I already told her you were alright and that you just needed some time to rest," said Carol.

"She was worried sick about you last night, so please; if nothing else, don't put her through any more pain."

Karen was as unaware of Kenny's curse as everyone else, and he felt that was for the better. Kenny wouldn't know what to do if he found out that his innocent little sister knew how often her brother experienced death.

"I have to go to work now, so rest up and take care of Karen. I won't be back till late tonight, so I'm counting on you," said Carol.

"(Everything will be fine, I promise)," Kenny replied.

"I'm proud of you. You know that right?" Carol asked.

"(I know)," Kenny said with a small smile forming under his hood.

Carol kissed her son's forehead as she walked out the door. Kenny took a deep breath as he finally got out of his bed to head to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He noticed there was less trash around the house than usual. It was a good change of pace around the house for it to be less shitty. It was still shitty, but it was better.

"Looks like someone finally decided to get up," Kenny heard while he took a sip of his water.

"(I thought you would be out by this time David)," Kenny responded.

"No, not today, the other two are taking care of the field work today; against my better judgment," David replied.

Kenny was glad that his family was no longer selling drugs, but having renters who paid through drug money was probably the next worse thing. Kenny avoided getting into any personal fights with David and his goons. He didn't want to put his family into any further danger if he could help it.

"(Not able to find better help?)" Kenny asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't be living in your garage now would I?" David responded.

"But that does bring me to something I wanted to talk to you about."

Kenny turned around to face David.

"I heard what happened with your mom earlier and how she called your boss and told him you were done," said David.

"I thought maybe I got held by offering you a share of our profits… if you're willing to give us a hand in-"

"(I'm not doing it,)" Kenny interrupted.

"Really? I thought it would have been perfect for you," David responded.

"You'll have a flexible schedule, you're way smarter than those other two idiots, and we both know you have experience with drugs."

He wasn't entirely wrong, but Kenny knew he couldn't be baited in by David's offer. He knew he couldn't get caught selling drugs and be in trouble with the law. He couldn't risk leaving Karen in the household without him.

"(I'm not fucking interested,)" said Kenny.

"That's a shame, you're making a horrible mistake," David said as he walked away shaking his head.

With his mother working more, Kenny wanted to believe it would be enough. He wanted to believe that his mother would not screw this up. He kept the thought in his head as he finished drinking his water.

"(Please let it be enough,) Kenny said to himself.

* * *

 **And that is another chapter down. Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments. I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it has been a really long time, but here is chapter 5.**

* * *

"Oh jeez, that's the third time you've hit the jail spot," said Butters.

"(I shouldn't be surprised at this point,)" Kenny responded as he moved his piece.

"(I never did have much luck with this game.)"

"Well I haven't been doing that great either, I don't really have a lot of money left," Butters responded.

The boys were in the middle of a game of Monopoly. Kenny felt it was best to get out of his house for a while. Luckily for him, Butters invited him and Karen over since he was home alone for the next three days.

"(And you managed to get grounded for the entirety of the break, how did it happen this time?)" Kenny asked.

"Eating some brownies that my dad was saving for some guests," Butters responded.

"(Really? He took your break over some brownies? Then left you alone with little food for the next three days,)" said Kenny.

Butters didn't know how to respond.

"(Well if it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one who has been grounded. Apparently, Kyle and Cartman are also in the shit,)" said Kenny.

"Really?" Butters said with a surprised look on his face.

"(Oh yeah, of course what caused it was them getting into a physical fight with each other. I would talk about it more, but it was just the usual Jew comments that pissed Kyle off,)" said Kenny.

"Oh jeez, so who won the fight?" Butters asked.

"(Kyle did, but of course Cartman is making up bullshit of him going easy on Kyle. It figures that without me and Stan around the two would beat the shit out of each other.)"

Kenny took a moment to look over at Karen; who was fast asleep on Butters bed. She was tired early into their trip to Butters house, and after some time away from the events at their own home, she was able to fall asleep.

"(Thanks for letting Karen rest here, neither of us have been sleeping very well for the last few days.)"

"Well sure Kenny, after all that's friends are for." Butters responded.

Kenny had a small smile on his face after hearing that.

"(Well, it's getting late. I better get home and make sure my mom is doing ok,)" said Kenny.

"See you later Kenny. Be sure to come back any time you need to," said Butters.

Kenny left shortly after waking Karen up from her nap. He was a little bummed out hearing both Kyle and Cartman were grounded when he needed to spend time with his friends. Even though Butters was also grounded, his parents were the only ones terrible enough to leave him all alone for days, so it was easy for them to get around that. Kenny had been starting to get closer to Butters, and since he was essentially the fifth member of the group he was the best friend he had available.

Kenny and Karen made it home in time to meet Carol for dinner. She brought home a pepperoni pizza for the three of them to share.

"Well I'm glad to hear you two have been getting out of the house for a little awhile. Being stuck in here all day will only make you feel worse," Carol said after hearing about Kenny and Karen's day with Butters.

"(Everything going ok at work?)" Kenny asked.

"Yes Kenny, everything is fine you don't have to worry. Remember, I am working full-time now," Carol responded.

Kenny nodded.

"It's getting late, why don't you take Karen to her room before you head to bed tonight. I'll clean up out here," said Carol.

The two children made their way to Karen's room as Carol started putting the dishes away. Karen's room was full of crayon drawings. Most of them were of flowers with a few others scattered around the room, like the drawing of the window towards the back of the room. It had been the first time in a while that Kenny was able to take the time to look at his sister's drawings. He noticed one of the drawings was of the two of them holding hands with their brother Kevin. Kenny's entire body was finished hood and all, but Karen and Kevin's lower bodies were still incomplete. Karen moved next to Kenny as he stared at the drawing.

"(Karen,)" Kenny said softly.

"Kevin and I had been drawing together a lot recently," said Karen.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us, but you were always so busy, so I didn't want to bother you. We were working on this picture of the three of us together earlier in the evening while you were at work. That was before dad came in for Kevin and took him to the living room, and he never came back," Karen said as tears started to roll down her face.

Kenny grabbed his sister and pulled her in for a hug.

"(Karen I'm so sorry,)" said Kenny as he was also starting to tear up.

While Kenny was always protective of Karen, he never shared the same connection with his brother, and after learning that Kevin had actually been spending time with Karen when he couldn't, he couldn't help but feel like shit for not being there on that night.

"(Hey Karen?)" Kenny asked.

Karen lifted her head up to face him.

"(What do you say we finish this drawing?)"

"You mean it?" Karen responded.

"(Yeah, I feel like I owe you and Kevin that much.)"

Karen rushed to bring Kenny the appropriate crayons. The two spent the next several minutes on the family drawing, Karen finished her picture while Kenny finished Kevin's. There were some loud banging noises that came from the garage, but the two didn't pay any mind to them as they were absorbed by the drawing. The drawing was finished with all three children sharing a smile together; even if Kenny's was covered.

"(We'll do more starting tomorrow. How does that sound?)" Kenny asked.

"(Since I won't be working again for a long time, I can spend more time drawing with you.)"

"There is one drawing I would like to do," said Karen.

"(Anything,)" Kenny responded.

"I want to draw Kevin with my guardian angel," Karen said softly.

Kenny stood silent for a few moments before he snapped himself out of his trance.

"(Of course we can do that,)" said Kenny.

"Thanks Kenny," Karen said with a smile.

The two prepared for bed, with Kenny taking Kevin's bed for the night so Karen wouldn't be in the room all by herself.

"Hey Kenny?"

"(Yeah.)"

"Do you think my guardian angel is watching over him?"

Kenny paused briefly after hearing her question.

"Kenny?"

"(I'm sure he is.)" Kenny said confidently.

* * *

 **AN: I'm really sorry for not updating for awhile, but there have been a number of reasons I have not updated in awhile. Between me being busy, personal stuff in my life, and admittedly losing a lot of my passion for the show. I haven't been the biggest fan of the past few seasons, and I was really hoping that season 21 was going to turn things around, but by the time I got to "Doubling Down" I had pretty much given up on it. I will still finish this story, and I'm hoping that the next chapter won't take nearly as long, since I still do care about it, but I felt you guys deserved an honest update.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this. It's always appreciated.**


End file.
